<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>新生 by shangxu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560759">新生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxu/pseuds/shangxu'>shangxu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxu/pseuds/shangxu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mob向。<br/>可能不符合逻辑。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>新生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个叫查理的男孩死了。他的女友也死了。<br/>彼得一开始以为自己也会死，毕竟他掉入了吸血鬼的巢穴，身体也已经受了伤，脖子和手臂上都在淌血，新鲜的美味引得那些新生儿狂躁不安。<br/>但他还没有死亡，也没有被拧断脖子吸干血液，他甚至能感觉到身上的每一块皮肤和每一块骨头都叫嚣着酸痛，那是他与可怜的男孩一道闯进这间地下室时和新生儿的搏斗导致的淤伤。所以他现在连逃跑的力气也不剩，只能倚着一推混合着粪便或是呕吐物气味的干草，等待着死亡的来临。<br/>但那只年长的吸血鬼却一点都不想立即杀死他，只是拥着他那群肮脏的子嗣，抚摸着他们凌乱的头顶，亲吻着他们血腥气的嘴唇，安抚着他们热烈渴求的欲望。<br/>彼得觉得眼前的那一幕有点可笑，于是他牵了牵开裂的嘴唇，他也不清楚为什么在地下室的幽暗里，能看清年长的吸血鬼为此不满的眼神，然后他看见对方的嘴唇轻轻地蠕动着，毫不怜悯的话语也随之而出。彼得向来很会隐藏自己的伤痛，但那只吸血鬼却明白如何给他制造痛苦，甚至不仅给他带来了疼痛，还给他带来了那段恐怖的的回忆。<br/>在彼得幼年时期的某个雨夜，他的双亲温和地接待了一位来投宿的旅人，并且邀请那个陌生人坐在壁炉边取暖，送上了满满的一杯威士忌以及一盘子新鲜的食物。但那个陌生人非但没有感激，反而将他的双亲作为了他的腹中餐食。那时候彼得不明白为什么吸血鬼没有杀他，只用染着鲜血的手指贴住他的嘴唇，告诉他噤声。所以他没有大喊大叫，只是穿着睡衣抱着泰迪熊和双亲的尸体待了一晚。<br/>但是如今的彼得还是不明白，为什么吸血鬼没有像对待他的父母或是像对待那个男孩一样将他杀死。可能是他的眼睛里流出了太多疑惑，年长的吸血鬼在抚过他某个孩子的尖利牙齿后给出了回答，说彼得不过是给他孩子准备的食物移动储存仓，而且他的孩子们才转化不久，残留着人类深刻的劣质，把性欲看作理所当然，在他的孩子们摒弃那些劣质的行为之前他只能为其找来可靠的玩具。<br/>年长的吸血鬼脸上忽然没了什么神情，语言却仍旧温柔，只是他越温柔，彼得的心里也就越恐慌，往后躲避的动作也没加掩饰。吸血鬼拍了拍新生儿的肩膀似是以兹鼓励，说道去吧，但是要懂得分享，要懂得小心。<br/>彼得身后只有一些干草，身上倒是有几颗子弹，可他的猎枪和男孩一起被丢在了墙角，没受伤的时候或许他可以搏一搏，但他根本没办法比得过吸血鬼的速度。他感觉到那群恶心的怪物已经到达了他的身边，冰冷如死尸的手指抚摸着他的皮肤，皱起的鼻子嗅着他身上干涸的血液。他还感觉到自己的靴子离开了脚，那条本就擦破的牛仔裤岌岌可危。他试图用手臂阻挡着吸血鬼的侵犯，但只是被轻松地扭到了一边，麻木感从他的手掌传到了他的心脏。<br/>年长的吸血鬼脱离了他们的圈子，彼得很不愿意把求助的希望投向他的敌人，可那只吸血鬼居然成了他最后的希冀，他喊出吸血鬼的名字希望可以阻止即将到来的暴行。但吸血鬼没有理会他的示弱，踏着远去的脚步声关上了通往地下室的大门。<br/>怪物们在他失去所有希望的同时撕开了他最后一层遮羞布。他感觉到怪物捆住了他的手脚，有几条青紫的舌头争先恐后地扫过他结痂的伤痕，最初的细微疼痛愈演愈烈，爆发成一场残忍的虐待。但他们对鲜血的热爱就像他们对性欲的热爱，得益于新生儿仍旧可以勃起可以射精。彼得在黑暗里感知到那一截截低于常人体温的肉块在他的大腿上游走，在他的膝窝里摩擦，着急地寻找着可以发泄的温暖洞穴。<br/>有怪物似乎率先发现了他的嘴，那张喝过酒精的嘴里融合着辛辣和湿润。一截手指在他的口腔里探测摸索了一阵，他下意识地要闭合牙齿，打算把那截灰白的手指咬断，但他的动作很快遭到了制止，另一只属于吸血鬼的手也伸向了他，捏住了他的下颔骨。一会儿后他那张没办法闭上的嘴里多了根硕大的阴茎，他那条被压住无法活动的舌头尝到了咸腥和血污，还有一些不知名的东西。吸血鬼的阴茎和常人没什么不同，只是容易引起彼得不由自主地打颤，不知是它们本身的冰冷，还是他心里的害怕。<br/>彼得被迫仰着头，那只怪物也不需要他的技巧，不过是把他的嘴当成没有生机的暖穴一样使用。怪物的龟头擦过他的上颚，朝他的喉咙深处而去，蜷曲的毛发堵住了他的呼吸，把他本能的呕吐感当做无意义地吮吸，成为了舒服的象征。而怪物们不仅喜欢他的嘴，而是喜欢他的一切。终于有吸血鬼发现了他隐藏在双臀里的缝隙，而将他的腿部弯折，以便尖锐的指尖拨开那个殷红的穴口。<br/>新生儿不像年长的吸血鬼，他们更冲动更混乱更遵循直觉，没有书籍里形容的犹如上流社会的精致，倒更像凶猛的野兽，同样也像野兽一般媾和。他们没有给男人扩张的意识，只会硬生生地将肿胀的阴茎塞进狭窄的甬道，他们的手极力掰开了彼得的双腿，害得彼得以为自己的胯骨也会被掰断。彼得以前有过几个女孩，但他从来没有被男人操过，更别提是被男性的吸血鬼操了。他们似乎没有痛感，强行地在他干燥的从没有被操开的后穴里横冲直撞，让他觉得自己像是被一只犀牛角给捅穿了，也许那截阴茎会连着血肉从他的肚皮里钻出来。<br/>彼得恍惚地想着，但流连在他身体上的肉块并没有减少，他们想方设法地在他皮肤上寻找着合适的角度发泄。有的阴茎在他的伤口处来回移动，皮肤下又渗出了细细的血流，紧接而来的是他们滑腻的舌头，舔过他的胸腹，把他的乳头当做了对母体的向往，啃咬着吮吸着，像是孩子期盼着滋润的乳汁。但真正比起乳汁，他们更愿意在彼得的身上咬开几百个洞，以此满足口腹的欲望。<br/>那些怪物耸动着腰杆，提起他的脚踝，托着他圆润的臀将阴茎深深埋入他的体内。怪物偶尔会蹭过他的前列腺，他清楚地知道有些时刻里他并不完全只感到痛苦，从他后穴里穿来的快感撞开了所有不适，在他脑子里盘旋着，他都不知道原来自己在被强奸的时候阴茎也可以发硬。尤其他身下滴着血，不安分的吸血鬼循着血液的味道，用舌头把他紧张的穴口舔得松软，血液混合着唾液，仿佛一堆被掐烂的樱桃果肉，更方便了怪物的进出。<br/>第一个怪物射在了他嘴里，他几乎被精液呛到，但还没等他开始喘息，另一条也迫不及待地伸进了他的嘴，摩擦着他麻木的舌头，那些囤积在他嘴里的精液顺着食道滑进了他的胃。但彼得没有开头那么难受了，似乎人一旦陷入了快感，便可以忘记很多东西。他的皮肤温度升得很高，而吸血鬼还是那般阴冷，冰凉的柱体抽插着他的后穴，他莫名感到一股奇妙的愉快，原本死气沉沉的肠壁也焕发了活力，主动吸附着怪物的阴茎，且他的性器也在空气里兴奋地抽搐。很快怪物们舔上了他的阴茎，两截舌头动作不一地舔弄着，一截伸着舌尖在他的龟头上打转，另一截在他的根部，自下而上如动物梳理毛发一般地舔着，刺激着他浑身的感官。如果他的嘴没有被堵实，兴许能听见他坠入地狱后满足的叹息。<br/>彼得并不信仰上帝，因为上帝没能救出他的双亲，但此时此刻他明白这是他堕落的前兆。<br/>新生儿们在他身上留下了大滩泥泞的痕迹。他们换着花样，把彼得夹在中间，往彼得的后穴里前后塞进了两根阴茎，它们又粗又壮，每一下都狠狠地撑开了肠肉撞在彼得的前列腺上。他们能够分辨出来，那块小小的软肉就是快乐的源头，彼得会因为他们的撞击收缩肠道，紧实的肌肉环住他们的性器，会在他们的联合操弄下不做抚慰也射出精液，比起曾经的破烂，彼得是一具虽有破损但更有趣的玩具。而且他们很听年长吸血鬼的话，那个相当于他们父亲的男人告知他们要学会分享，所以他们丝毫不吝啬，彼此分享。<br/>地下室不存在光亮，彼得不知道时间过去了多久，但的喉咙干渴痛疼，像是吃了一口粗粝的沙。当年长的吸血鬼重新出现在他的视野中时，空气里弥漫着浓厚的淫靡气味，就算他的鼻子不如吸血鬼好使也能轻易闻到。而他的衣服早就被那些怪物撕烂了，他浑身赤裸，下身狼藉，肮脏的皮肤上涂满了干掉的血液和精斑。年长的吸血鬼一如既往，笑得毛骨悚然，他往彼得的方向走去时，新生儿自动给他让出了一条路。<br/>彼得眨了眨眼，他只能看见吸血鬼的轮廓，却看不清吸血鬼的面目。年长的吸血鬼也不像之前那样冷漠，相反地他给彼得整理了汗湿的头发，捻掉了粘在彼得头发上的枯草，吸血鬼说其实彼得的棕发比他的眼睛更要像他的母亲。<br/>彼得闻言打了个寒噤，燥热的皮肤瞬间冷得和他们无异，他没力气偏头躲开对方的亲近，任由那双手在他的面颊上像鹅毛似的抚摸着，还有那张柔软的嘴也像鹅毛似的亲吻着。<br/>年长的吸血鬼也吻在彼得苦涩蔓延的下唇，柔声说，欢迎来到我的家庭。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>